


you’re a world away (somewhere in the crowd)

by ryneisaterriblefan



Series: happy now? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Texting, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Smoking, So I forgot a tag, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, actually more like drunk calling, i think haha, its angst for them too, tsuki n kags r still friends with benefits at the end btw, uhh the sex isn’t explicit tho, vv minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryneisaterriblefan/pseuds/ryneisaterriblefan
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Tsukishima would’ve laughed at now Tsukishima if he heard that he was friends with Kageyama and still sobbing his sorrows into a bottle of alcohol each week.





	you’re a world away (somewhere in the crowd)

**Author's Note:**

> Ello, peeps!! I’m sorry for the long time I was gone haha my creative juices just stopped flowing haha
> 
> But anyways pls enjoy this piece of trash lol

Kei knows - knows that he and Yamaguchi will eventually drift apart, eventually drift apart and maybe laugh and talk politely with each other if they ever met again.

But when it does happen, the reality is more jarring and unpleasant than Kei had ever imagined. And he’s imagined it a lot.

It’s gradual, a slow withdrawal, like the sun disappearing behind the clouds, texts lessening from daily to weekly to monthly and then almost never anymore and Kei doesn’t even realize it’s happened until he wakes up one morning with a cold emptiness in his chest and the realization that _oh, my best friend’s not here anymore._

Kei tries not to let it affect him.

 

On his phone, there’s a file of drafted messages, all addressed to Yamaguchi.

 

_Hey. It’s been a while, huh?_

_So I heard from Hinata you and Yachi got together? Congratulations_

_It’s boring without you here_

_I hope you’re happy_

_There’s a guy that looks like you in my school lol_

_I miss you_

 

Kei goes on living, and the pain in his chest has become a sort of comfortable numbness, strangely soothing as he pushes all his unwanted emotions into it and hopefully will never has ever to visit again.

The barista in the coffee shop near his apartment looks a bit like Yamaguchi; the only difference is that he’s a bit more daring and has his hair tied up in a bun, like Asahi, Kei thinks.

Kei stops going there after the tenth time.

 

_‘Yamaguchi?’_

_‘Yes, Tsukki?’_

_‘...we’ll be together forever, right?’_

_A grin._

_‘Even longer.’_

 

The first time Kei holds a cigarette to his lips, he wants to gag. It’s foul, and it feels like his lungs are closing up, and he wanted to fling the stupid piece of paper away from him.

But, he doesn’t, and continues to do it, letting the smoke mar his lungs, leave a sour taste in his mouth, concentrates on it instead of everything else.

 

_‘Keep in touch, okay?’_

_‘Whatever.’_

_Another broken promise._

 

He takes a stranger home, letting the man handle him with equal parts roughness and care, and by the time he wakes up the next morning, he’s gone, and there’s a pleasant warmth and soreness in Kei’s body.

He decides that it’s not so bad.

 

_‘Tsukki?’_

_‘Hm?’_

_‘I think I love her.’_

_‘Mhm.’_

_(Kei cries himself to sleep that night.)_

 

He’s drunk.

He’s so drunk and nothing really matters, the blinding strobe lights of the club making him dizzy and alive, dancing with throngs of people, grabbing random people and grinding against them. It’s good - good to forget about these things for a while, just to lose himself in the pleasure and heat and dizzying feelings that run through Kei.

He finds someone, someone to his liking, but it’s only after a few seconds of blatant staring that Kei realizes it’s Kageyama Tobio, of all people.

Walking over, Kei slurs, ‘King.’

Kageyama looks surprised, but less that Kei would’ve though considering he met Kei drunk of his ass at a random bar that he doesn’t even know the name of.

‘Tsukishima,’ the other says mildly, and Kei can’t tell if the flush high on his cheeks is induced by the heat or the alcohol.

‘Come home with me.’

The blatant request has Kageyama raising his eyebrows, but - surprisingly - he doesn’t object, letting Kei lead him out of the club with no resistance.

His touch burns.

Kei’s not really in a calm state of mind, but he’s not as drunk so that he can’t make out his own fingers from his surroundings, so he pays the taxi driver, and pulls Kageyama up to his own apartment. The younger has been surprisingly quiet this time, and Kei begins to worry that he doesn’t really want to do anything, but -

As soon as they get inside Kei’s single, lonely apartment, Kageyama pushes Kei against the wall, mouth finding his, and it’s surprisingly easy and warm, considering it’s _Kageyama_ , of all people.

Kei reaches up to tangle his fingers in Kageyama, and the shorter moans a bit, teeth catching onto Kei’s bottom lip as his hands rake up Kei’s shirt. Kei shivers at the cold fingers touching his waist, but that gives him the slightest incentive to pull his head back and gasp, ‘Bedroom.’

Kageyama agrees, lips and cheeks flushed red, and Kei somehow finds it cute, now that Kageyama’s not shouting insults in his face like he did back in high school.

Once they’re in Kei’s sort-of-untidy bedroom, Kageyama looks so messy and _hot_ , hair mussed from Kei’s fingers and face pink and clothes rucked up and rumpled, jeans hanging low from where Kei had scrabbled at them earlier.

Kageyama decidedly looks better leaning above him while Kei whimpers and begs for release.

 

When Kei wakes up, the bed is empty, and he ignores the small pang of _something_ in his chest and gets up, stretching out his body after a long night of sleep.

Last night had been pretty good, and Kageyama is somehow surprisingly adept with his mouth and hands than Kei would’ve expected. Grabbing a pair of boxers from his floor, Kei makes his way to his kitchen, where it sounds like something’s being cooked.

Weird.

When he opens the door, Kei’s surprised to find Kageyama there, wearing one of Kei’s shirts and cooking what seems to be eggs and toast.

‘King?’ he murmurs, rubbing his eyes and fumbling a bit before putting his glasses on.

‘Hey,’ Kageyama greets him, ‘I should’ve asked, but I figured you wouldn’t mind me using your kitchen.’

‘It’s fine,’ Kei replies, still feeling a bit disoriented, and sits down at the table. ‘So, what’s prompted your Majesty to cook dinner for a commoner like me?’

Though Kageyama is not facing him, Kei can tell the other is rolling his eyes, and his voice is just slightly annoyed when he says, ‘Force of habit.’

Kei raises his eyebrows, but he doesn’t question Kageyama further, propping his head on his hand and nearly falling asleep just as Kageyama slides a plate of warm eggs and toast over to him, along with a glass of milk.

‘I wasn’t sure if you liked coffee or tea,’ he mumbles, taking a seat opposite to him, ‘So I just did this.’

Kei nods in thanks, before digging into the meal, and he finds that it’s probably the most delicious thing he’s tasted since he started living on his own.

The breakfast is mostly quiet, and Kei finishes in silence, getting up to do the dishes by himself.

In the middle of it, a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and Kei barely manages to not drop his plate as a warm body settles itself around his back.

‘King?’ he asks, a bit uncertainly, because neither Kageyama nor Kei himself have been really well-known for their affection.

‘Wanna stay like this,’ Kageyama mumbles, ‘I don’t wanna go home.’

There’s a silence in which Kei decides on what to say, and he finally settles on, ‘Okay then. Stay.’

It’s quiet, but Kei accepts the gratitude for what it is.

 

_‘Tsukki.’_

_‘Yeah?’_

_‘I think I like Yachi.’_

_‘Okay.’_

_‘Okay? You aren’t going to say anything?’_

_‘Of course not. You’re pretty obvious.’_

_‘....is it that bad?’_

_‘I’m pretty sure everyone but her has noticed it. Even the idiot duo, and that’s saying something.’_

_A quiet laugh_.

 

It’s strangely intoxicating to see Kageyama like this, powerless, without control, face flushed and mouth open in a wordless moan as Kei watches him writhe on his bed, hands gripping his sheets so tightly his knuckles are turning white - and, to be honest, Kei could get used to this.

 

‘Thanks for letting me stay,’ Kageyama says, albeit a bit haltingly, as he stands in Kei’s doorway, hands fidgeting like he wants to reach out and hold something but can’t bring himself to.

Kei rolls his eyes a bit, and tells him, ‘You’re welcome back anytime, King.’

Kageyama nods, and turns to go, but at the last second, he turns back and, opens his mouth.

Instead of saying anything, he just waves a bit hesitantly and walks away.

Kei hates that disappointed pang in his chest.

 

_‘Yamaguchi, that’s you up there.’_

_‘Huh?’_

_‘That constellation. See that?’_

_‘Ah, not really.’_

_‘There. It’s the Scorpio sign.’_

_‘Oh, yeah! I see it!’_

_‘Yeah, that’s you.’_

_‘That’s so cool, Tsukki! Which one’s you?’_

_‘Uh, that one over there. Libra. See?’_

_‘Woah, that’s so cool!’_

_‘I’m glad you think so.’_

 

Kageyama does end up coming back, until half of the clothes in Kei’s wardrobe have been worn by Kageyama at least once, and they know a lot more about each other than back in high school.

They’ve both changed a lot, Kei thinks, but their petty arguments still remain, Kageyama calling Kei dumbass and moron and him relying with his on jabs of _king_  and _your majesty_.

Kei learns, through reluctant talks in the night when both of them can’t sleep, when the world at large itself has tucked itself into the shadowy folds of the night, that Kageyama’s supposed to be Hinata’s roommate, but they’ve been so angry at each other, that they can’t work things out like they used to anymore, that Kageyama needs relief and that’s why he ended up following Kei home that night anyways.

And through it, Kei holds him, not really calming, but just being there as someone he can talk to.

 

‘Would you like fries with that?’

Kei stops for just a moment, just the simple mention of fries making him remember Yamaguchi’s bright smile, the way he used to laugh, when he shone like the sun when Kei pushed the last of his soggy fries at him.

_Does Yachi give you fries the way I do?_

Ah - there it is again. The pang in his chest, now, when he’s so sure he’s moved on and ready to live his life. Kei inwardly laughs bitterly at himself.

‘Yeah, thanks.’

 

Like this, time passes, and Kei finds himself waiting for Kageyama sometimes, after a hard day, before he shakes his head and tells himself to get a grip on his emotions.

Sometimes, Kageyama _does_ come.

And others - Kei wakes up in the morning slumped over his kitchen table with an almost-empty bottle of alcohol.

 

_Hey. So Kageyama’s my fuckbuddy now, huh?_

_I guess i have you to thank for that lol_

_So anyways_

_Yeah i miss you a lot_

_Even kageyama knows lol and he’s_

_It’s like we’re helping each other or something idk_

_Ugh I’m going to stop_

_I love you Tadashi_

 

**[Draft deleted]**

 

Kageyama starts spending more time at Kei’s apartment than he does his own, often bringing his homework to Kei’s place, and they often do it together, sat at the dining table, occasionally asking Kei for help and making frustrating noises when Kei laughs at him.

He spends so much time there, that Kei eventually gets him a key after he found Kageyama passed out in front of his door at three am after Kei had gone out for a drink.

‘How’s Hinata?’ he mindlessly asks, in one of their instances where they’re not really doing anything and can’t really find the energy to do each other either.

Kageyama frowns, and doesn’t reply until several minutes later.

‘Worse than before.’

He leaves it at that - he’s not going to offer Kageyama advice about love _or_ life, not when he can’t handle either well on his own.

 

(Kageyama also turns up at his place crying and drunk sometimes, and it’s always Kei’s job to take care of him until the next morning.)

 

Over dinner one day, Kei asks, ‘Do you wanna move in?’

Kageyama just nods.

 

Seasons pass.

Kageyama moves in, and though he sets up his stuff in the extra bedroom, more than half of the time he sleeps with Kei. (His warmth is strangely comforting.)

They don’t really talk about either Hinata or Yamaguchi anymore, but it’s understood that neither of their relations are really improving; Kei can see the hurt and sadness in Kageyama’s eyes every time he comes back late from a night out.

‘You look worse too,’ Kageyama had remarked once, lighting touching his fingers to Kei’s cheek.

Kei shrugs him off, takes a drag of his cigarette.

 

_‘What else do you need more than pride?!’_

_His freckles seem to glow in the moonlight._

 

College is no easy feat, but for someone as friendless and anti-social as Kei, it’s easy enough to hole himself up in his room and study until his eyes are sore and he doesn’t remember his own name, but he does know everything about the upcoming maths test - and he helps Kageyama sometimes too, when the younger can swallow his high school pride and come to Kei for help.

‘Here,’ Kei murmurs, ‘You substitute this, and then solve it using the substitution. After, you can replace it back.’ They’re both sitting on Kei’s bed, books scattered around them, courtesy of Kei being too lazy to go to the living room.

Kageyama nods, eyes focused on his paper, but Kei’s bored. He’s already finished his own work earlier, and there’s literally nothing left for him to do, not that it’s unusual.

Kageyama lets out a surprised sound when Kei bites softly into his neck, moaning a few seconds later when Kei trails kisses down to his collarbone.

‘T-Tsukishima,’ he stutters a bit, ‘What - ‘

‘’M bored.’

‘Then go do your own shit, okay - ‘ his sentence ends with a sharp gasp as Kei bites into his shoulder.

‘Don’t wanna,’ Kei mumbles, and there’s a long exhale above him before Kageyama’s holding his cheeks, drawing his head up for a proper kiss on the lips.

Kei moans softly, pushing forward until he’s almost sitting on Kageyama’s lap.

‘Tsukushima,’ Kageyama gasps out, ‘My-my homework - ‘

‘You can do it later,’ Kei mumbles impatiently.

‘Fine,’ Kageyama grumbles, then he’s immediately pushed back onto Kei’s bed, eyes growing wide as Kei grins above him.

 

Surprisingly, there have only been a couple of times they’ve had vanilla sex, mostly because there’s usually too much pent-up anger and frustration to go slowly and just relax; and Kei’s not saying he doesn’t like it - in fact, he enjoys it a whole fucking lot - but sometimes, both him and Kageyama could really do with something lazy in the morning, Kei thinks.

Kei gets himself a part-time job at a record store near his house - which honestly pays better than he expected - and settles into an easy routine; wake up, go to school, work when he has it, then has dinner with Kageyama, and add in some fucking from one to time.

It’s easy, and it’s almost as if he forgets about Yamaguchi.

 

Both Kei and Kageyama pass their finals, and both of them ironically goes to the other’s award ceremony - and then they’re free.

They’re officially adults now, Kageyama says with a dry laugh.

Kageyama starts looking for a job immediately, and Kei starts working full-time at the quaint record store. The other worker whom he usually shares a shift with is a pretty, tall girl, with piercings along her ears and a tattoo running up her arm.

They get along well, mostly because she usually handles the cash register and he’s only needed for assistance when a customers asks what they should get -mostly he just restocks shelves and puts things back where they should be.

She’s not nosy either, and Kei’s eternally grateful to the fact that she just keeps to herself.

 

  _So you and Hitoka aren’t together anymore? Kageyama told me. I’m surprised lol_

_I was drinking hot chocolate and it reminded me of you lol_

_...I wish I didn’t cry over you anymore_

_I wish you would just_

_Actually_

_I just want my own feelings to disappear._

_Sorry, Yamaguchi._

 

‘King, did you do the dishes?’

‘Wasn’t my turn.’

Kei frowns, turning towards Kageyama. ‘You’re free, can’t you just do it just this once?’

Kageyama glares at him from where he’s sitting on the sofa, watching some old volleyball reruns.

‘No,’ he grumbles, ‘I don’t wanna get up.’

‘King,’ Kei says sharply, already irritated from earlier in the day when a particularly nosy customer had demanded refunds for some shit that Kei could really given less of a fuck about. ‘Do the fucking dishes.’

‘Don’t tell me what to do,’ Kageyama spits back, eyes narrowing, ‘Why the fuck are you acting so much like an asshole today?’

Kei has trouble controlling his anger, when he says, ‘It’s not your fucking business. Just do the goddamn dishes.’

‘No,’ he adamantly refuses yet again, ‘Not until you tell me what’s going on.’

Kei can feel his frustration boiling over, yet he forces himself to stay calm as he sneers, ‘So being so nosy, king. One habit from Hinata and it has to be the nosiness.’

Kageyama stills, blue eyes alive with anger, and Kei’s reminded of a time back in high school, when Kei had met the idiot duo for the first time and Kageyama had gripped his collar, almost fighting him when Kei had mentioned his nickname.

‘Don’t,’ he says, in a low voice, ‘Talk about him like that.’

Kei smirks, leaning against the doorway. ‘Why? Is your majesty still _besotted_ with him, even after everything that’s happened between us?’

Kageyama growls, getting up and stalking towards Kei. ‘Fuck off, Tsukishima. You know _nothing_.’

‘Oh? And I suppose I don’t know Hinata left you heartbroken when he admitted he liked Noya-san, do I?’

Kageyama’s grabbing the front of his shirt in a second, and in the next, Kei’s being pinned against the wall, Kageyama’s fist tight, drawing up so much that it almost touches Kei’s chin.

‘Shut up, Tsukishima,’ he snarls, and Kei’s anger and frustrations and annoyance can all be taken care of now, he thinks, fighting with Kageyama could relieve all of it. ‘It’s no fucking wonder Yamaguchi left you, now, is it?’

Kei’s blood freezes, and his eyes go marginally wider as Kageyama smirks, finally triumphant, releasing him and slamming his bedroom door shut.

The main door shuts loudly a few minutes later, and the house is quiet.

 

Kei ends up at a bar some miles away from his house, and once he’s there, he orders their strongest shot, downing it in one single gulp once it arrives. The bartender gives him a surprised look, but he complies when Kei asks for another.

Like this, Kei spends the time well into the night, scrolling through his phone and willing tears not to drop out as he opens folder after folder of pictures of himself and Yamaguchi when they were younger.

About one, Kei finally leaves, thoroughly drunk, swaying on his feet and an urge to literally run over to Yamaguchi right now.

It’s impossible, he knows, but he wants to anyways, and there’s always the second-best option of calling him, considering Yamaguchi’s even using the same number.

His hands are shaky, but Kei finds the contact at the bottom of his list, buried under piles of other calls that aren’t as important as the one he’s going to make right now.

Kei takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart and not letting his mind think about why he hasn’t called Yamaguchi earlier.

He presses dial.

The call stays ringing for a few rings, and Kei’s about to give up and try another time, when there’s a soft click, and a voice is heard from the other end of the line. Kei’s heart beats louder than ever at the voice, so familiar yet so foreign, so far apart but so close, all the same.

‘Tsukki?’

Kei breathes a sigh of relief. ‘Yamaguchi?’

‘Tsukki, is that really you?’ Yamaguchi’s voice sounds like a reverent whisper - but maybe it’s just Kei projecting.

‘Yamaguchi,’ he says, again, just to cement the fact that he’s talking to Yamaguchi, _again_ , after all the years.

‘Tsukki? Is everything okay?’

Kei gives a broken laugh, voice catching in his throat as a sob works its way up his throat. Unconsciously, his feet are walking, and Kei only recognizes that he’s in the park, dark and isolated after aa few seconds of confused blinking.

‘No,’ he whispers, dropping to his knees, uncaring of whether his pants get dirtied, ‘No, Yamaguchi, nothing’s alright anymore. Not without you here.’

There’s a silence from the other side of the line, and Kei knows Yamaguchi’s trying to figure out what to do, unable to respond quickly after all this time of not knowing each other anymore.

‘Tsukki,’ he says, at last, hesitantly, ‘Do - do you want me to come over?’

Kei shakes his head, and then croaks, ‘No,’ into the phone. His chest aches, his head hurts, and Kei can’t think through anything, but he needs, so, _so_ , much to talk to Yamaguchi, to let the unending feelings out from his chest and make all the pain just _stop_.

‘Yama,’ Kei gasps, trying not to stutter with the tears pouring out of his eyes, ‘I love you. I love you so goddamn much it hurts even to think about you, I fucking loved you since high school - but I - I knew I wasn’t good enough for you.’

‘Dammit,’ he swears, furiously wiping away the tears with one hand, voice cracking as he says, ‘Yama, I’m so fucking sorry for loving you, it’s all my goddamn fault, you could’ve just been happy but I - I was an asshole to you - and - ‘

Kei’s almost choking at this point, but he struggles to go on, ‘A-and I love you. I still love you, even though we haven’t talked for - we haven’t talked for years and I don’t even know where the goddamn hell you are right now. I’m so fucking sorry.’

‘Tsukki,’ Yamaguchi’s voice cuts through the fog and haze in Kei’s mind, clearing up some of the mess that Kei’s going to have to deal with later. ‘Come on, control your breathing.’

Kei tries to, be really does, but his chest is seizing up, and there’s nothing except darkness around him, only Yamaguchi’s voice from the phone grounding him.

‘Breathe in,’ he instructs, voice soft with an emotion Kei can’t place, ‘Out. Come on, Tsukki. Follow me.’

Kei uses the last of his strength to follow Yamaguchi’s directions, trying to regulate his breathing, and finally calming down after some minutes.

‘Hey, you still there?’

Kei nods weakly, then says a quiet ‘yes’ into the phone. The panic attack had left him too weary, and the alcohol’s beginning to wear off, reminding Kei why he had never should’ve called Yamaguchi in the first place.

‘Fuck. Fuck. Yamaguchi, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you ever again, I’m sorry - ‘

‘Tsukki,’ Yamaguchi says, voice pleading, ‘Tsukki. It’s okay. Just please, _talk to me_.’

Kei takes a deep breath.

‘Okay,’ he forces himself to say, standing up on wobbling legs and stumbling over to the nearest bench, collapsing onto it with a sigh of exertion. ‘Okay. What do you want me to say?’

Yamaguchi doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, and Kei worries that he decided to hang up, but, ‘Are you drunk right now?’

‘A bit,’ he admits, ‘Worn off, though.’

He can hear Yamaguchi’s disapproving tut through the phone, and Kei lets out a small laugh, the familiarity of the action bringing back so many memories of when they were younger.

‘So,’ Yamaguchi starts again, ‘What do you need me to do?’

‘Don’t ever call again, I guess? I’m just a bother to you, I shouldn’t have called.’

Yamaguchi’s frown can be heard over the line as he says, ‘No, Tsukki. You’re not the bother. I thought _you_ didn’t want to hang out with _me_ anymore because you thought I was boring. Let me rephrase the question; what do you _want_ me to do?’

Kei laughs bitterly, breath coming out cold in the night air, ‘Want? Well, that’s a lot of things. I want you by my side again. I want you to be with me. I want us to stay how we did in the old times. I want to hug and kiss you all the goddamn time because I love you so goddamn much and I can’t fucking bring myself to get over you.’

There’s a long silence on the other end, and Kei almost drifts off to sleep, there on the park bench, body sagging with relief and head swimming with cloudiness.

‘Tsukki,’ Yamaguchi says finally, as if he doesn’t really know what to say anymore, ‘You - you love me?’

‘Of course,’ Kei mutters, ‘Who wouldn’t?’

There’s a quiet laugh, then Yamaguchi’s saying, ‘Hey, I can’t really do anything right now, but do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?’

‘Mhm,’ Kei says, barely able to stay conscious, ‘’M sorry, Yama.’

‘Tsukki. You don’t have to apologize.’

‘’Kay,’ Kei agrees, suddenly too tired and weary to do anything but. ‘I’m hanging up now, Tadashi.’

‘Good night,’ Yamaguchi replies easily, then adds a bit hesitantly, ‘Kei.’

Kei hums, lets his arm drop to his side, then closes his eyes.

 

Kei wakes up in the morning with a crick in his neck, the sun shining on him as he blinks blearily and tries to remember what happened yesterday.

Fuck.

He’d called Yamaguchi.

Double fuck.

He’d said everything he kept to himself since he was fucking fifteen, all in one night’s worth.

Triple fuck.

Yamaguchi didn’t even seem mad.

Infinite fuck of all fucks of all motherfucking fucks Kei haas never hated himself more in this moment than all the years of his life combined.

Kei groans, dropping his head into his hands, rubbing at his face and standing up and stretching his limbs out, forgetting that his phone is still in his hand and drops it to the ground.

Frowning, Kei picks it up, eyes narrowing a bit at the new message in his inbox.

It’s from Yamaguchi.

 

[Yamaguchi]

I’m sorry, Tsukki

 

And nothing else.

Kei’s suddenly worried, not sure whether Yamaguchi’s going to get himself some stupid shit or whether he’s apologizing for making Kei hurt all these years.

He heartbeat picks up slightly, and Kei decides, that the best option right now is to call off work for today, then take a break because he sure as hell deserves it.

His drunk self is sure an asshole to Sober Kei.

 

When he gets home, Kageyama’s sleeping, and Kei takes a quick shower, makes himself a quick breakfast, and settles down on the couch in front of the TV.

He’s halfway through it when Kageyama stumbles through the doorway, wearing an old t-shirt of Kei’s and a pair of boxers.

‘Hey,’ Kei greets, and gets a noncommittal grunt in reply.

They stay in silence for a while, Kageyama moving around doing his own thing while Kei finishes his meal.

When he does, Kageyama sits down next to him, and Kei clears his throat.

‘King,’ he starts, ‘I’m sorry. I went over the line last night. I was frustrated about work and took it out on you. I’m sorry.’

Kageyama spares a side glance at him, and then shrugs. ‘It’s fine. I said some harsh thing about you too.’

With that, they’re fine again - both of them haven’t been the best with words, anyways. Kei grins, and Kageyama replies with a wry one of his own.

Kei leans over and kisses Kageyama, and the shorter’s hands automatically come up to grip his hair.

Kageyama lets out a tiny giggle when he feels Kei’s smile, but when the doorbell rings, they break away, looking at each other in confusion.

‘Did you have any deliveries today?’

‘Not that I know of.’

Kei gets up to get the door.

He doesn’t bother to check who it is, simply opening the door and mumbling a bored, ‘Can I help you?’ before he registers who’s standing at the door.

Yamaguchi’s grin is as bright as ever.

 

‘Hi, Tsukki.’

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critique is always appreciated!!  
> Also feel free to point out any errors or mistakes lol  
> This is the unedited version as I need to go to school but I will edit later  
> (I hope lol)
> 
> You can visit me at tumblr at ryneisaterriblefan!!


End file.
